Croatoan
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: A little Wincest set in the episode umm... I forgot! OH NOES! Leave a comment if you can guess it? ;) Its cute you should read it if you're bored or madly in love with the idea of Wincest :D please leave comments. I don't mind criticism. Rated M for a little Impala action ;)


Dean unlocked the door walking back out into the tiny lobby of the small town hospital the boys as well as four others were now taking refuge. The four civilians included a doctor, a nurse, a fisherman, and the last that had just arrived. The boys had stumbled into the town after Sam had had a vision of Dean heartlessly killing a civilian. They had soon found the reason after arriving, the croatoan virus.

The croatoan virus spreads through blood, making its victims lose their heads and become extremely aggressive and violent. Families turning on each other, lovers on lovers. There was a boy who was supposedly infected who'd just entered by himself with a gash in his leg. Sam had begged Dean not to kill him, "_It's supposed to be tough Dean! You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care! You're acting like one of those things out there. Don't do it Dean_!"

Having not heard the gunshot from the other room, Sam looked at Dean. Happier that his brother _did_ still have that little bit of humanity left that Sam had thought was fading away gradually.

The boys filled the bottles at the counter with special chemicals, stuffing the top of one of the bottles with a cloth, Sam broke the silence, "You know I'm gonna ask you why..."

Dean didn't look up from his work, "Go ahead then."

"So why? Why didn't you do it?"

"You told me not to."

"That's never stopped you from something like that before."

Dean cleared his throat, "We need more alcohol."

Sam rolled his eyes turned to go into the tiny room in the back where, one of the nurses was roaming around grabbing at odds and ends around the room.

Sam reached for a few more bottles of alcohol, "How ya holdin' up Pam?"

"Good, it'll all be over soon." Pam waited as Sam turned his back away from the door, locking it. "In fact," she continued, "I've been waiting for this the whole time."

Sam gave her a confused and concerned look as she blocked his exit, "For what?"

She came closer to Sam, "To get you alone."

Pam grew aggressive, knocking Sam down hard onto the floor. Her battle cry was sent ringing past the door clawing into Dean's ears. Dean dropped what he was doing and ran to the rescue stumbling at the door trying to unlock it. Pam punched Sam across the face then used one of the tools to cut a slit across his chest. Dean pounded at the door, looking in through the small glass in its middle and feeling helpless. Pam cut a slit across her own hand. She clenched and the red goo and spread it across Sam's chest, mixing their blood and infecting him.

"Sammy!" Dean finally managed to kick down the door and rushed inside, shooting Pam multiple times in the back. Sam reached up to Dean to help him up onto his feet. As Dean started to reach out towards his brother from natural instinct, the fisherman caught his arm. Leaving Sam with a startled expression.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus!" the fisherman exclaimed.

Sam looked back at his big brother looking angry and hurt.

Sam held the ice pack against his chest, sitting on the examination table while the three leftover civilians and Dean stood around him pondering over the decision to kill him.

"Doctor check his wound again would you?" Dean asked, pacing around his brother.

The fisherman stepped in, "What's she need to examine it for? You saw what happened."

The doctor spoke kindly, "Did her blood actually enter your wound?"

The fisherman grew angry, "C'MON! Of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Dean snapped growing tense.

"We can't take a chance! You know what we have to do."

"Nobody is shooting my brother!"

The boy with the gash in his leg now joined in, "You said it yourself-"

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean's face grew more and more tense.

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"If you don't shut your pie whole I still might!"

Sam who'd been staring at the ground the entire time looked up at Dean, "Dean they're right. I'm infected just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"FORGET IT!"

"Dean I'm not gonna become one of those things."

"Sam, we've still got some time!"

"Time for what?" the fisherman continued, "Look I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry, I am!" He pulled his gun on Sam, "but I gotta take care of this."

"I'm gonna say this one time, if you make a move on him you'll be dead before you hit the ground you understand?!" Dean's words ran together in an angry fit. "Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

"Well _**what**_ are we supposed to do?"

Dean looked towards the wall, then at Sam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his baby, tossing them into the old man's hands. "Get the hell out of here. Take my car, there's an arsenal in the trunk and you two go with him. You got enough firepower to handle anything now."

"What about you?"

Dean looked at the old man and then back and Sam, sending the message he had no intention of leaving his brother.

"Dean no!" Sam pleaded. "Go with them! This is your only chance."

After a bit more bickering back and forth the three civilians finally left. Dean promptly locked the door after their departure, joking about it as he walked back towards Sammy.

"Dean, just get the hell out of here." Sam's eyes started to tear up a bit.

"No way."

Sam tried not to let his big brother hear the catch in his voice as he spoke, "Give me my gun, and leave."

Dean paused. "For that last time Sam, no."

Sam slammed his fist down on the examination table, making a metal clanging sound, his face exploding with rage and sadness. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

Dean chuckled, "I don't know about that, remember that waitress in Tampa?"

Sam pleaded with tears now dripping down his cheek, "Dean I'm sick. It's over for me, but not for you. You can keep going!"

"Who says I want to?" Dean sat on one of the tables opposite, "I'm tired Sam."

Sam looked at him.

"I'm tired of this job. This life, this weight on my shoulders man…"

"So you're just gonna give up? Lay down and die? Look I know dad-"

"That's not it Sammy. It's not about that. It's different."

They were suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door. The doctor came up to the door knocking in a panic. "You better come see this."

The boys followed her outside where the night had fallen. The city was empty, no longer crowded with the massed of infected citizens. "There's no one, they've all just vanished."

Dean gulped. They went back inside where the doctor examined Sam's blood once more

She looked up from her microscope and smiled, "Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet."

Sam was confused, "but I was exposed, how can I not be infected?"

"I don't know. I mean when you compare it with the Tanner samples…. "She looked back into her scope, pausing, "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Their blood there's no trace of the virus, no sulfur, nothing."

The next morning the boys packed into the impala, on their way out onto the road again.

"_He's going to be fine, no signs of infection."_ The doctor said. Dean was so grateful.

The boys sat in silence for a long time, Sam staring at Dean while he drove. "You wanna tell me what you meant last night?" Sam asked.

"It was nothing Sammy."

Sam's face grew stern. He reached over and took hold of the wheel with a firm hunter's grip and pulled hard until the black impala swerved off the road, making Sam hit his head hard against the dashboard. Sam felt the hot blood trickle down his forehead.

"Jesus Sammy! You could've killed us! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dean, but I'm sick of you brushing me off all the time!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam-"

"Dean! Stop! Just tell me! You're my brother and whatever weight you're carrying I want to help!"

"You don't understand Sam." Dean shook his head around.

"What don't I understand Dean?" Sam looked his brother straight in the face.

"It's _because_ you're my brother that I can't tell you."

Sam leaned back and looked clearly unsatisfied.

"Sam, I-I just can't."

Sam got angry and kicked open the door of the impala, crunching onto the dead leaves on the ground as he walked. "HEY!" Dean shouted, jumping out as well.

He caught Sam's arm and spun him around as he reached the front of the Impala. "Look Sammy don't just turn your back on me because you can't get your way!"

Sam glared at Dean now, fed up with being treated this way. "Dean. Tell me or I'm walking out."

Dean shook his head staring towards the ground, "Sammy, please."

Sam didn't turn his gaze away from his brother, "Dean just tell me. What could be so bad that you can't tell me?"

Dean lifted his head back up towards Sam and took a deep breath. "Fine then." He pushed Sam against the impala and leaned in close, whispering, "You asked for it."

With that, Dean leaned in fully, pressing his lips harshly against Sam's. Sam let out a small gasp as he felt the pressure and let his hands rest on Dean's arms. Dean withdrew, leaving both of the boys gasping for air. There was a bit of silence after Dean took a few steps back and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Sam finally broke the ice, "Dean, its fine."

"What's fine?! Nothing about this is _fine_ Sammy!"

"Dean just listen to me. It's fine!"

"Sam its no-"

Sam quickly cupped Dean's face with his hands and kissed him, long and lovingly. Dean's arms flung out as if he was holding them up for someone holding a gun on him. His eyebrows lifted and his expression was full of surprise. After a few seconds Dean's face relaxed and his hands dropped down to Sam's waist, taking firm hold of them. Dean's hands started to roam up Sam's sides as the kiss grew more intense. Sam groaned a little at the contact.

As they broke apart Dean barely managed to breathe out some words, "Sammy…. Oh god Sammy…"

"I know Dean. I thought you would push me away if I told you how _I_ felt. When you started talking like that back at the hospital I thought maybe you felt something, but I was still unsure."

Dean smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. Sam looked down at Dean's jeans, staring at the huge bulge that had emerged. "D-Dean…."

"Sorry Sam, got a little carried away… we should get going."

Sam found himself actually blushing a little bit, "Won't it be uncomfortable though?"

Dean gulped slightly, "Nah its fine. I've been through a lot worse."

Sam glared at Dean again, realizing he was being treated like the little kid brother again. A little bit angry, he stooped down to his knees and fumbled with his zipper. "Sammy what the hell are you doing?" His hands reached out trying to stop him but Sam angrily slapped them away, pushing Dean against the side of the impala.

When Sam finally managed to pull out Dean's cock he started to stroke it, "S-Sammy ah!"

Sam wrapped his mouth around it and started to move slowly, increasing speed in a smooth rhythm. "Sam stop. Seriou- ah!"

Sam drew his mouth away, "No way. You're still treating me like a kid." Sam tightened his grip in frustration, drawing out a little groan from Dean. He started to use his mouth again, chuckling a little as Dean's knees shook a bit.

Dean gripped at the impala, trying to steady himself. "S-Sam!" Dean cried out as he released.

Sam lifted himself up and brushed the crumpled dead leaves off his knees.

As the boys went back to the impala, Dean chuckled as he looked at Sam sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You know, maybe we should talk during our near death experiences more often!"

Sam smiled, "Shut up Dean!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Little did the boys know, a new rival would be soon appearing for Sam, a certain angel who would leave a lingering red hot mark on Dean.


End file.
